My Naïve Obsession
by 25-faeranHeight
Summary: Basic highschool idea. AU. Riku has a crush on Sora, but Sora is with Kairi, and now Riku has a plan to win the brunette back
1. Sometimes I like to think of you

**My Naïve Obsession**

**Author's note:** This is yet another Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction I just came up with after attempting at the game again. I got to Hollow Bastion this time, unlike in Olympus Coliseum when I start gave up after failing to beat Cerberus. But now I've just beaten Maleficent's first form and so now I'm happy. Yay, go me.

This story was inspired by the little quotes in Kingdom Hearts from Riku to Sora, and the document that shown all the unread meanings behind Riku's actions towards Sora. I'm not saying any more if anyone hasn't read that document yet, but this story will hint out certain things that were mentioned. So you can either read the document first, or read this and then the document; they both give out the same basic information except the document is more in depth about it. Hope you like. This is the game in reality form; basically with high school, puberty and all else. Hah.

**Chapter One**

**Sometimes I like to think of you**

If there were a term Riku hated the most: it was Summer.

Summer: full of sunburn and humidity; not to mention a never ending supply of pollen that could give a guy hay fever for the majority of his life.

He shook his head dazedly, trying to ignore the hazy feeling in his eyes and sinuses. Despite how much he hated being out here; he was doing it for Sora, his best friend in the whole world. They had been inseparatable since the day they first met. Both boys had been only kids at the same, but even Riku knew that ever since he first laid eyes on the youthful, naïve brunette that he was absolutely smitten.

He watched as the brunette danced around among the sunflower and daffodil fields with a young redheaded girl that Riku had despised and thought little of since day one. Her name was Kairi; in other words, she was the reason why Sora hadn't paid as much attention to Riku anymore. Because Kairi, unlike Riku, had an overly sweet innocent personality; and teased the brunette boy to an unbelievable extent.

Not that Riku ever wanted to be like that; besides… he saw Sora first. Kairi was just a dirty, dirty cheater. A 'pretty-little-steal-your-crush-with-her-sickening-feminine-ways' cheater. And since Sora had taken an obvious liking to her, Riku had only given the redhead subliminal looks of scorn and disapproval.

_Who_ was she? Who was _she_ to steal Sora away from Riku? _Who was she!_ Even if Riku hadn't liked Sora beyond a friendly way, he would still hate Kairi for snatching his best friend away with her pretty manicured, French tipped talons. Unfortunately for Riku, Sora had all ready been smitten by the redhead since the day she first arrived in their little hometown and was applied to their elementary school.

Speaking of school; they should have been there right now, had Riku not suggested they take the day off and go somewhere they'd find fun. The brunette seemed delighted with this suggestion as he wasn't particularly fond of school, himself. However, what Sora misread was that Riku was hinting was that he was planning for their day off to be for just the two of them. And that misunderstanding ended up with _her_ coming with them when Riku was planning to get both of them away from her.

Riku yawned in boredom, fiddling with a daisy he had found in his shaded patch in the field; lucky for him, the sun wouldn't reach his skin because he had found solace under a nearby tree. _Take that, you stupid ball of fire_, Riku muttered to himself. Again, unfortunately for Riku, because he was underneath the tree he couldn't be out there in the sun with his long-term obsession. The boy he couldn't get out of his mind.

Absent-mindedly, he started picking off the petals of the daisy in his grasp. _This is stupid_, he concluded, still picking each petal with a two-second pause between every pluck, _this is the same stuff that five year old girls do when they experience they're first crush. This is absolutely pathetic… even if I got a good result from this stupid thing, it's not like anything will change. That bitch has got Sora on a shorter leash than a submissive, over-disciplined pup._ He growled silently at that thought.

_He loves me… even though the bitch will stop it happening… he loves me not… because that little whore stole him from me in the first place… he loves me…_, he echoed to himself in his mind, every now and then checking up on the sappy couple who just couldn't bear to keep their hands off each other. For once, why couldn't he be the one that Sora would hold close, and whisper sweet nothings in his ear?

Just because he was the best friend doesn't mean he should be ignored, goddamnit. Did that little bitch have to rub it in his face that he would always be second best whenever she was around? He noticed that Kairi was looking straight at him whilst Sora had been busy holding her to his heart and, almost like she knew exactly what he was thinking, she smiled at him. The moment that smile was sent at him, he was tempted to rip her throat out on the spot. It was a smile of mockery.

_I hope you burn in Hell, bitch._ He thought as he gave her a sour look that basically symbolised him flipping her the middle finger. She only blinked once in almost fake innocence and checked to make sure that Sora wasn't looking to witness the little messages coming and going between the two; then she smiled again and stuck out her tongue. In most situations this would seem like she was being friendly, playful and childish. But the message Riku got was completely different.

_I'll see you there._

Riku slightly cursed her name a few million times before his attention returned to the half-destroyed daisy he was almost choking within his grasp. Hesitantly, he loosened his grip on the delicate flower and examined it to make sure it wasn't too badly damaged. In a way, it kind of reminded him of Sora. Even though the young brunette would claim that he was all grown up and could take care of himself, he knew he would always need Riku to fall back on when a crisis happened; like a naïve child.

With a sigh, Riku resumed picking off the fine petals of the dying daisy, the earlier words still echoing in his thoughts, _He loves me… he loves me not… he loves me…_, and finally he got to the last petal. _He loves me not._ He rolled his eyes as he put the daisy back where he found it. Well, daisies naturally couldn't predict a romantic outcome, but it had been obvious for the past few years that Sora would feel for him the way that Riku had felt for the brunette.

He glanced up at Kairi and Sora again, noticing how Sora now had Kairi sitting on his lap and was currently kissing the side of her neck. At that point, Riku was scathing with jealousy and Kairi knew it because after a few seconds, she shot a look back at him that he could easily translate after years of knowing the redhead.

_Forget it; it's never going to happen._

Riku hung his head slightly and glowered at the soil and grass beneath him with distaste. She was right; it was never going to happen. Not even if Heaven itself believed that he and Sora were meant to be together would it actually happen while Kairi was around to prevent it. And he hated himself for giving up after so long, but what else could he do? It wasn't going to happen.

Then, he felt a tinge of confidence that he hadn't felt for a long time. His eyes lightened and gleamed with a new sense of power and control, and his previous frown had been replaced with a typical naughty schoolboy grin. _Well,_ he thought to himself with a new feeling of independence, _we'll see about that._

* * *

Riku was not having a good day.

The next morning, his alarm didn't go off so he couldn't wake up, get showered, dress himself, eat breakfast and leave in time for the school bus. Worst of all, his seat was always next to Sora's so it's guaranteed that Kairi will that take place away from him, too, and within a few days of that Sora will think of that seat as _Kairi's seat_. Like everything else that he and Sora had shared now belonged to Sora and _Kairi_.

_Over my dead body,_ he growled to himself as he wandered into the shower. After turning the water on, he was submerged in an almost numbing peaceful feeling as the hot water rippled on his skin and warmed up his muscles. He sighed in relaxation and allowed his mind to wander slightly to more important things. How was he going to get Sora to fall in love with him if Kairi was constantly in the way all the time?

Maybe he could sidetrack Kairi by making _her_ fall for someone else and so she wouldn't be around anymore. In fact, if he could get her to fall for someone they knew for such a long time it would be only natural she would fall for them, after all it was complete bullshit that someone could fall in love at first sight. Maybe—

Riku then grinned. He had the perfect plan.

He thought it through many times and after the twelfth time of recounting everything, he was sure it wouldn't fail. He smiled, perhaps today wouldn't be such a bad day after all since, well, he could always catch up on the latest gossip, thanks to Selphie, the school reporter, who was almost filled to the brim with it, and he could catch up on what Sora was planning to do for the rest of the school day.

Riku dried his hair with a towel hastily, wanting to get it done all ready and also still have enough time to get into school without the teachers noticing his absence. He looked to his clock and smiled again at its response. First lesson had just finished so he could get in on time for second lesson if he hurried up and got everything out of the way and leave in record time.

'Hey, Mom?' he echoed, leaning down on the banister above the stairs, 'Could you give me a lift to school?'

* * *

Sora scrunched his face up in concentration as he attempted to balance the two cards in his hands, 'Careful… careful…' he murmured to himself out loud as he placed them together cautiously; he had been trying to get his card castle complete since the beginning of the year and now he was so close to completing it at long last. All he had to do was finish the last little triangle. 'Careful… got it!' he half-whistled, half-sighed through gritted teeth as he grinned at his greatest accomplishment to date.

'Hi, Sora!' the comfortable silence Sora had been enjoying was instantly broken, and as he jolted at the sudden sound of Kairi's voice, his knee hit the bottom of his desk, causing him to have an injured knee and the card castle had fallen apart instantly. Sora winced and bit his bottom lip, trying to prevent himself from yelling out a curse. Still grimacing slightly at the pain, he forced himself to look up at Kairi.

'Oh, hey Kairi,' Sora half-laughed good naturedly, as he subconsciously clutched to his bruised knee. 'Something up?' he asked, finding himself slightly curious why she was there in the first place; of course, it didn't really matter that much to him because Kairi had every right to be wherever she wanted, and he really enjoyed her company. 'Oh… and have you seen Riku? He wasn't on the bus…' he trailed off, considering the possibilities of what could have happened to his best friend.

Kairi seemed to pout slightly at the mention of Riku's name. 'No, nothing's up. I just wanted to see my number one guy… and, no, I haven't seen him… and shouldn't you be doing some work?' she added with a teasing grin which caused Sora to blush in embarrassment; for getting caught slacking off and for being teased by Kairi.

'Shouldn't you?' he asked back, trying to sound intimidating but his trait mark smile had made it look like some adorable glaring attempt. Kairi couldn't help but giggle at him and he grinned back, burying his face into his arms echoing a muffled, 'Leave me alone,' which just made Kairi laugh even harder. Sora couldn't stop grinning. Unfortunately for the duo, the teacher had been listening to their entire conversation and was getting slightly fed up of their interruptions.

'Sora, Kairi! Leave your flirtations _outside_ of my classroom!' she demanded with exasperation. She was always fond of Sora and Kairi, and Riku too, which was why she often used their names while directing them in class instead of calling them by formal 'Ms' and 'Mr's, but she did get annoyed every once in a while when all three of them wouldn't stop chatting. Most of the time, though, it was only Sora and Kairi that would be constantly talking; Riku was always the one getting on with his work.

The door opened, 'Sorry I'm late, Miss.' Riku's voice hovered into the room as he stood by the open door. Miss Herada nodded at Riku and pointed to the empty seat beside Sora. _At least Kairi didn't take that away_, Riku thought as he smiled at Miss Herada and wandered towards his seat, Sora beaming widely at him.

'Hey, Riku, where were you? You weren't on the bus this morning.' Sora stated with slight disappointment but that was soon covered by his excitement of seeing Riku again. Kairi just looked at Riku and nodded a 'hello' to him, while Riku did the same back. Kairi didn't seem as thrilled to see Riku as Sora did, in fact she didn't even dare to look at him twice which Riku personally didn't really mind.

At the front of the classroom, Miss Herada was shaking her head and mumbling the words, 'The Terrible Trio are reunited once more.' This had made both boys grin, but Kairi didn't seem to respond at all to the teacher's hushed announcement.

'Oh, I slept in, you know… needing the good ole shut-eye,' he commented to the brunette with a wink which made the other boy laugh and nod in understanding. 'So, you coming to my party next week, then?' he asked with a tone of seriousness in his voice. Sora beamed back at him and took the other boy's hand.

'Oh, Riku, I would be honoured to go.' He replied in a mock feminine voice and the two snickered at Sora's failed female impersonation. He then patted the seat next to him and nodded at Riku with an expectant smile. 'Come on, buddy, I kept it nice and warm for ya, unless you want me to sit on it myself for a while to really warm it up.'

_Yes, please_, Riku's mind begged, half-literally, as the younger boy winked at him. However, Kairi didn't seem to approve of the boys' conversation and tugged at Sora's arm slightly, 'Sora, we were going to go to that _restaurant_ next week, _remember_?' she questioned, clinging onto the brunette's arm as though she were protecting him from Riku. When Sora gave her a confused look, she added, 'For our _anniversary_.'

'Our anniversary…?' Sora repeated in slight confusion before realisation hit him. 'Oh, man… I completely forgot. When's your party, Riku?' he asked, hoping that Riku's party was on a different day so he could do both at the same time; go to the stupid over-romantic restaurant with Kairi and then go to Riku's fantastic bash.

'Saturday night. Parents are going out for a weekend cruise and are coming back on Monday so I got the whole house to myself.' Sora grinned at this. _Great, Kairi wanted us to go to that restaurant on Friday night, anyway, so I can go to both_, he thought with excitement. Riku noticed the pleased look on the brunette's face, like he had won a well deserved award and couldn't help but blush as it was caused by his party date.

'Actually, Sora, I'm not so sure about Friday. How about on Saturday? I hear the restaurant is less packed on Saturdays and Sundays.' Kairi chimed in, an innocent tone in her voice settling in and at that moment Riku felt the urge to strangle her on the spot. His expression had faltered instantly after Kairi had said those words and bit his bottom lip subconsciously in sudden embarrassment.

Sora had obviously noticed Riku's change of emotion because he looked at Kairi with a sense of disappointment. 'But Kairi, our anniversary isn't on Saturday and if the restaurant is only good on Saturdays and Sundays, why can't we go on Sunday?' the question had definitely surprised Kairi as her eyes widened in disbelief of Sora questioning her decisions. She looked at him with wide purple eyes.

'But only weirdos and self-obsessed freaks go there, (_Sounds like you'd fit in quite nicely_, Riku thought to himself with distaste) and there's school the next morning… besides, we should be able to stay up as late as possible because I was planning something… special.' She edged closer towards Sora as she said the word _special_ and Riku could see that the other boy was blushing a very dark pink at the thought.

'Oh… right, sorry, Riku.' Sora stated apologetically to the older boy with genuine disappointment reflecting in his eyes. _If she's always like this to you, why don't you leave her?_ Riku thought with scorn, more annoyed at Kairi's dominance than Sora's submissive behaviour to her attitude. _You're too good for her, Sora._

'It's fine.' Riku answered, and he was then aware how harsh his tone was.

'Riku—'

'I said it's fine!' Riku barked back at the brunette who winced slightly at his raised voice and angered tone. At that point, Riku really regretted yelling at Sora; it wasn't his fault that his girlfriend was a control freak who hardly ever let him have any freedom and fun without her scowling at anyone who even looked at Sora, it was her fault: Kairi's. And Riku was going to make her pay for that.

* * *

'Hey, mind if I sit here?'

Riku looked up to see the hopeful look in Sora's eyes, who for once wasn't accompanied by Kairi, and couldn't help but smile as the younger boy was grinning sheepishly at him. He had been in the cafeteria for the past ten minutes and sat in his usual place; currently poking with his fork at something that didn't really look edible.

'Well, there's no one else here to stop you, is there?' Riku commented back with a sly knowing grin that made the brunette laugh; and it wasn't just a normal little chuckle like some people can just bear to manage, it was a full-hearted, loud and appreciated laugh that most people could mistake for a shriek of mirth. And that's one other thing that Riku had liked about Sora, the younger boy would always have an honest laugh.

'Very true, indeed,' Sora replied with a wide grin as he sat next to the silver-haired boy with his tray in hands. He placed the tray down on the table and picked a handful of fries up and shoved them into his mouth, 'Mmm, rearee guft,' he managed to muffle out through a mouthful of fries. Riku couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's attempt at accurate speech while gorging on fast food. After a few moments of loud chewing and gulping noises from Sora, Riku also loved this because Sora didn't fake manners to impress people as he was so naïve, the brunette looked up at his older friend with a concerned look. 'Are you okay? You seemed really peeved in class.'

Peeved, that was a word Sora used for pissed because he became aware that there were younger children in the school who could overhear him swearing, so he didn't want to risk being caught swearing or exposing their innocent minds to such foul words. Heck, according to Riku, Sora barely knew any real cuss words as the brunette would sometimes put his hands to his ears saying, 'I can't hear you! La, la la…!' whenever Riku had tried to teach him other more _advanced_ words.

'Yeah… I was just a bit annoyed that you couldn't come to my party,' a bit annoyed? That was Riku's biggest understatement of the year; and he was the one who liked to make sarcastic at many situations. He wasn't just _a bit annoyed_ about his best friend not being able to go, he was absolutely pissed off; but it wasn't at Sora, it was at Kairi who purposely changed the date of hers and Sora's anniversary to prevent Sora from seeing his best friend. Riku knew that Kairi never thought that highly of him, but, Jesus, did she have to take his best friend away from him whenever possible?

'Argh, fucking ketchup!' Riku announced as he attempted to dip one of his fries into the little blob of ketchup which unbelievably had solidified as a big, red rock on the corner of his plate. 'What the fuck do they make these for, anyway?'

'Riku!' Sora exclaimed at the silver haired boy with a pout. 'There are younger ears nearby!' he gestured towards the little group of lost looking Freshmen. 'Actually… they seem kind of lost…' he murmured as he glanced closely at the anxious group.

'You don't say…' Riku yawned, earning a glare from Sora and a French fry being thrown in his face. 'Hey! What was that for? That was totally unnecessary!' he yelped once his skin got in contact with the hot potato slice. 'Oh, God! The greasiness! It's burning me! Ahhhhhhhh!' Riku waved his arms about dramatically to prove his point, but all Sora did was roll his eyes and wander towards the Freshmen.

'Excuse my rude friend. I'm Sora, do you need any help?' the brunette asked as soon as he reached the group of now relieved looking teenagers who explained their problem. 'Oh, the library? Go through that door, turn left, go up the stairs and you'll find the Head's Office, take a right turn and you're there. Would you like me to show you?' he suggested after a long explanation. The Freshmen nodded and Sora smiled before turning back to his friend, 'Hey Riku, I'm going to show these nice people where the library is, you gonna be okay on your own for a little while?' he asked.

'Yeah, yeah…' Riku answered drawling, and Sora mocked a glare at him before smiling and turning back to the small group.

'Right, then, this way!' Sora announced as he lead the group of the cafeteria, leaving Riku alone with two trays and Sora's backpack which sat in Sora's seat. Riku smiled at the backpack, wondering what it would be like to see things the way Sora did. _Knowing him, he'd even make a train wreck seem like a small puddle caused by light rain_, Riku mused to himself as he leaned more into his chair, relaxing.

Then something caught his eye, he saw a flicker of dark red hair as a girl went through the cafeteria, glancing around as though she were looking for someone. And then she noticed Riku, or probably Sora's backpack anyway. Kairi wandered towards the table silently before standing right before Riku and glancing at the silver haired boy with slight curiosity and confusion. 'Hi, Riku… have you seen Sora?'

_Obviously not if he's not visibly here_, Riku thought sarcastically but then remembered the backpack that was right next to him; that was why she was asking. 'Oh, you just missed him, Kairi. He went to help out some distressed newbies.' Riku answered, remembering to change his tone so it sounded light-hearted and friendly. He doubted Kairi was falling for it, heck; he wouldn't fall for it if Kairi did the same thing, either.

'Oh… right, well, I was just going to thank him.' Kairi stated offhandedly, as though the matter wasn't really that important after all. The whole 'I was just going to thank him' thing was what got Riku really interested. Finally he spoke up.

'Thank him for… what, if you don't mind me asking?'

Kairi seemed delighted that Riku had asked, 'Well, Sora gave me this locket…' she picked up the silver heart locket around her neck and opened it, 'and he said it means that he'll love me forever,' she gestured to the engraved _Forever_ written inside of the locket, and on the other side was a photograph of the two of them.

Riku bit him bottom lip down to stop himself from screaming curse words at the redhead, 'Oh, that's great, Kairi. Well, I'm sure he'll be back soon…' he trailed off, though the thought of Kairi and Sora having a sappy _thank you_ reunion kiss made Riku's stomach hurt and he was half tempted to vomit up his lunch.

'Nah, no time, I have to get this coursework done soon, so… see you later, Riku!' Kairi called out to the silver haired boy, waving, before wandering off and out of the cafeteria. It left Riku in a daze for a long while. Since when was the last time Sora had given Riku anything that showed how much he valued their friendship? Why was Kairi wearing the, slightly tacky, silver locket saying _Forever_, instead of him?

Riku's trance was deep enough for him not to notice that Sora had come back. 'Whew, man, those Freshmen were really curious about what goes on in our school. I had to give them a whole tour so they could just find their classes.' He sighed with a grin on his face, wiping his forehead with his arm to show his exhaustion. 'Hey, are you okay?' he asked when he noticed his older friend was making no reaction.

'Oh… yeah… I'm fine…' Riku answered blankly as he picked up one of his French fries. Sora knew something was up, but he didn't plan on pissing Riku off for a second time that day so he didn't ask. Riku slowly put the French fry in his mouth which was now cold and tasted like ashes in his mouth.

Riku really wasn't have a good day at all.


	2. And I hope you feel the same

**My Naïve Obsession**

**Author's note:** Thanks to all the lovely reviewers who read this story; I'm really sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, and missed out words. I'll correct everything on chapter one after I'm finished with chapter two because I just had a massive shock of inspiration. Now, a warning for anyone who hasn't gotten to Neverland yet on the game; this chapter will contain hints from that section in Kingdom Hearts. Not extreme spoilers, but it just includes something that was involved in that world.

To **Cloaked Vampire**: Yes, Kairi is a bitch, but as a miniature spoiler for you, Kairi won't be such a bitch as often as she is in chapter one. I mean, if she was then Sora would have guessed by now that she has been purposely irritating Riku. So watch out for her changes in character and role. Thanks for being my first reviewer!

To **Vixyfox**: Why, thank you. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Well, I updated as soon as I could; is this soon enough for you, mon/ma compain(e)? If you know better French than I do (which would be easy since I only know a few sentences), would you mind telling me if I got that right?

To **SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll**: Thank you! I feel really sorry for Riku, too, and I feel kind of bad for what I'm doing to him in this story. But no worries; things will get better for him eventually. First, though, sadly, things will have to get worse for him. Thanks for your review and I hope you like chapter two.

To **Sapphire Fayth**: Yay! Thanks, Freya-chan! –catches muffin and swallows it whole– Mm, my treat of the day. Thanks for the review, friendy friend. Sorry to say that this slash fiction will remain one-sided for a while, until our favourite silver haired boy has his plan in motion, hopefully. Then again, no one (not even me at the moment) knows what the outcome will be. Let's hope it's good!

To **make more! melikies**: Thanks! Haha, yeah, I liked that part too. I was actually snickering while I was typing it. Yeah, the language thing between Riku and Kairi is quite hilarious, and it's amazing that no one's noticed any tension between the two yet. Thanks again for your review!

Well, I'm happy again now. And now I'm relieved because I'm getting more ideas for this story as it goes along. At first I thought it would only be roughly two-to-three chapters long, but maybe it will get longer as more inspiration comes my way. So now I'm very, very happy. This next chapter was also influenced by scenes in the game, the document I mentioned in my last note, and _Join Me_ by _HIM_.

Oh, and some things in opinions from the characters might be offensive to celebrities, rock bands and Michael Jackson. As a note of confirmation; I have nothing against most of the celebrities, rock bands or anything else mentioned in this fan-fiction. And Michael Jackson is probably one of my number one singers since I was ten, so just in case Madonna or someone else mentioned in this fan-fiction manages to read this I'd just like them to know it's the characters' opinions, not mine.

Bad news, though: this chapter is a little shorter than the first. Sorry about that.

**Chapter Two**

**And I hope you feel the same**

Fifth lesson was Art, and Riku was sitting next to Sora and, for once, Kairi wasn't in the same class as them. Riku had taken Art because he had quite a talent when it came to sketching real life objects and people and so, he decided to turn his talent into a hobby, which soon became a habit. He was almost obsessed with drawing once he reached the age of fifteen and would get mild with-drawls if he didn't draw anything in a day. He particularly liked to sketch Sora because he had gained an instant fixation with the brunette and found every detail in his appearance to be near perfection.

Sora wasn't as talented as Riku, at all. In fact, the most creative piece of artwork that he's ever created was that rough sketch he drawn of Kairi when they weren't even ten, and that wasn't exactly the most appealing picture a person could look at. Even Kairi's sketch of the brunette had been more attractive, but Riku would never admit that. The brunette had been trying to do a sketch with a regular pencil, and the frustrated look on his face definitely proved it wasn't going well.

'Ugh, why won't this stupid pencil work properly?' Sora muttered through gritted teeth, brushing his chestnut locks out of his eyes, sweat slightly matting them to his forehead, and his clear blue eyes seemed to dilate slightly in slight irritation and rapture. Riku, who couldn't keep his eyes of his frustrated best friend, found the other boy's movements quite erotic and struggled to keep himself from blushing.

'Maybe that's because it's blunt.' Riku replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes, trying to cover up the blush he had moments before by thinking _unnecessary_ thoughts about the brunette and added a grin to make Sora feel like Riku knew something the younger boy didn't know, and that he would have to pry it from the other boy to find out. Sora scowled and attempted to glare at Riku, but it only game out as an irritated looking pout, and wiped his locks away from his eyes once more

'Hah, hah,' Sora sighed through gritted teeth so it sounded like a low hiss, 'you know, I preferred it when you were pissed, at least then you weren't frustrating me.' He reached out for a sharpener and attempted to sharpen the blunt pencil until a piece of the lead fell out. He then cursed quietly and reached out for another, sharper pencil.

'Why, Sora, I never knew you felt that way about me!' Riku mocked delighted surprised and got a rubber thrown at him as Sora's reply. 'And I thought you were against swearing? What now; are you going to run up and down the school naked and say… fuck me, you fucking fucked up sons of bitches, you little uncle-fucking shit-heads, fuck me?' he questioned with an amused smirk on his face.

He noticed that Sora had physically twitched when Riku swore at least five times in one sentence. 'Actually, I'm only swearing because they are no younger listeners nearby to suddenly accidentally eavesdrop on our conversation; and everyone in this class know more swearwords than even you.' Sora scorned as he continued drawing.

'Who says they listen accidentally? Maybe they're doing on purpose because they secretly want to know what the elder kids discuss while eating French fries at the cafeteria,' he chuckled, 'or maybe they want to overhear useful information; like if we're secretly drugged up man-whores who plan to dope up the cafeteria menu.' He started laughing loudly at this. 'It's all a conspiracy, Sora! Watch your back, kiddo!'

Sora glanced at him with disbelief and surprise at his friend's statement, 'You know… you just opened my eyes and made me realise that…' he trailed off, a small smile forming on his face, '… you're a real idiot!' he announced as he swatted Riku's head gently, making sure not to injure the older boy. Riku laughed and mocked hurt with a coy grin, whining the words, 'oh, my head! I think you've broken it!'

'Riku, not even a steel mallet could bruise that old melon of yours,' he answered at the boy's whines of false pain and stuck out his tongue childishly. Riku pouted and chuckled quietly, returning his attention to his drawing: he, instead of Sora who was attempting to get his work right, was having no problems with his sketch. He had decided, despite his earlier thoughts, that he would draw the brunette next to him, after all, because it was only a matter of time before the younger boy was gone from his life for good. He was just finishing off the rough version when Sora had decided to look over his shoulder.

'Hey, that's really good. Hah, it's me! Cool! Oh, man, I think you even managed to make me look a little younger; I can't remember the last time my skin was that clean.' Sora complimented with a chuckle. 'Forget anti-aging creams; if you want to look a few years more youthful, go to Riku because his sketches will take years off your appearance!' he announced with a cheeky grin as Riku hit him lightly on the arm.

'Quiet, you, you're ruining my focus.' The silver haired boy hissed back jokingly as he continued to do the remaining details of his work. 'Hmm, colouring pencils or paint?' he mused to himself as he glanced back to his artwork. After a moment, he decided he was going to use the colouring pencils because it was just a rough sketch; it wasn't like the Professor of Arts was going to appear behind him and gaze upon his drawing with great admiration and approval.

'Fuck, where are my colouring pencils?' Riku cursed to himself quietly, Sora had all ready restarted frustrating over his piece of artwork and wasn't paying too much attention to Riku's anymore, as he pawed through his art pencils, fuming silently. He sighed to himself after a few more seconds of rummaging through his art equipment, 'No matter. I can use my shading ones… I needed to work on my shading, anyway.'

He started with the basic shade; a light shading pencil would do for Sora's lightly tanned, almost vanilla coloured, skin and a little shade darker would do for his brown hair, which the real Sora was currently re-attempting to get out of his eyes. And perhaps an even darker shade for the younger boy's present dark green shirt; and then the darkest shade for his black baggy pants. Near the end of his masterpiece, Riku had been colouring in the shoes (he had decided a lighter shade for Sora's now light grey shoes with the little bits of black at the bottom, front and side) when he had decided that he could call his new artwork the _anti-Sora_.

* * *

'_Won't you die tonight for love? Baby, join me in death…'_ these sung words echoed in Riku's mind as he lay on his bed, taking the occasional drag from his cigarette. He wasn't an addict, but he did have a few puffs from a cigarette once in a while; probably one cigarette a week at the most as a stress relief. He was no risk at dying any time soon, since the main lung cancer targets were long term chain smokers rather than the once-or-twice-a-fortnight smoker.

'Won't you die? Baby, join me in death…' Riku murmured in unison as Ville Valo's voice filled the room through a stereo, taking another drag from his cigarette. He exhaled the toxic smoke with relaxed ease; since he didn't smoke so often he wouldn't choke too easily on the poisonous gas as he breathed it out again. For some reason, that song made him think of his earlier, and some more recent, memories of him and Sora; when everything was all right and made sense. And for a change, Kairi wasn't around to interrupt the moments they shared.

He remembered when he first started getting into depressive music like HIM, Hawthorne Heights and other bands, some being heavy metal, some being labelled 'emo music', and Sora wasn't too happy when he found out. 'Riku! It'll make you depressed and you'll be brainwashed into slitting your wrists like what it hints out in Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance!' the brunette had scorned at the time, but since Riku had all ready taken a great liking to that genre, he decided to leave it; but that didn't stop him from checking up on Riku's arms every day to make sure they haven't been slashed open yet.

However, Sora was in no position to pester Riku about the older boy's choice in music. The brunette, himself, was very fond of The Used which Riku had claimed to be a light-hearted version of 'emo', and that comment had caused Sora to glare at him (which funnily enough looked more like a pout) for the rest of the day until almost straight after school, he was overjoyed and bouncy and glad to talk to his friend again. Even so, The Used was still considered a wannabe emo band to him.

'_Won't you die tonight for love? Baby, join me in death…'_ the deep, bittersweet voice continued to drown the room in its echo. Riku inhaled and exhaled the toxic smoke from his cigarette once more before stubbing the cigarette on a photograph of him, Sora and Kairi, accidentally intentionally burning her picture from the photograph. He really couldn't stand her being around anymore; he had to get his plan running soon or Sora was going to be deflowered by that little demon. It was Thursday, so Riku now had just under nine days left.

'Join me in death…' Riku repeated hazily after Ville sang the last line of the song. Sora wouldn't lose his virginity to Kairi; not while Riku was still alive to stop it from happening. He would have to work on his plan soon; Friday would be a good day to start it off, eight days left. Riku sighed and placed his arms lazily behind his head, letting himself be overcome by the inky darkness that many had named 'sleep.'

* * *

'Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama, fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama, llama duck,' Sora's alarm clock screeched throughout the house, Friday morning. Sora mumbled and turned over in his sleep, covering the other side of his head with a pillow. He recalled when he and Riku were browsing on the internet and they found the flash-clip that was labelled 'Llama Song.' Sora had instantly loved the song after the first ten times he heard it. Riku, on the other hand, was all ready fed up on the first round. Once was more than enough for Riku; for Sora, even sixty times wasn't enough. The younger boy even wanted it as a customized alarm tune.

'You're going to regret it, you know,' Riku had warned him, 'you're going to get sick of it after you listen to it for the first three months.' But Sora had saved his note of caution away, saying he would never get tired of the Llama Song. A little over two weeks had passed since then, and right now Sora was half-tempted to throw his extra pillow at the clock, hoping it would break and the tune would end. He wasn't going to be a happy chap once his also customised 'Badger, Badger, Badger' tune came on.

'Sora, you lazy bum, get up! And turn that freaking alarm clock off, or I'm going to break it, it's driving me mad!' the voice of Sora's mother reflected up the stairs and into the teenage brunette's room. Sora winced as the tune continued to shriek over and over again, and then after a few moments, he swatted the alarm clock onto the floor which then banged against the carpet and the batteries fell out. Sora scowled at the slightly broken device and then looked up to see his mother was standing in the doorway, looking at him as though he had just changed form.

'How about five more minutes, Mom? I think I might be coming down with something…' Sora stated offhandedly as his mother nodded numbly at him in reply.

* * *

Five more minutes did pass, and Sora still wasn't feeling too cheerful. He had emerged from the comfort of his bed twenty seconds before and he was now preparing to shower, after having to fix his alarm clock again before his mother knew the exact amount of damage. He sighed once he got into the shower, overwhelmed by the warmth he hadn't felt in, what he guessed as, forever. He shuddered slightly, only starting to get adapted to the water when he had to turn it off again. After all, he had to go to school to see Riku… and Kairi.

He quickly got dried and dressed, and then ran down the stairs, once again hyperactive and eager to start the day. His mother was right; showers did help a moody person feel optimistic again. He just hoped she was as right about bananas; Sora had a tendency of getting freaked out by bananas after Kairi whispered to him what they would symbolise in slang terms. He had been blushing for at least two hours that day, protesting that any decent person wouldn't have given the word 'banana' such a perverted meaning. Kairi had only raised an eyebrow at him, asking, 'Who said they were a decent person in the first place?'

'Hiya, Mom!' Sora chirped as he bounced into the kitchen, startling his mother slightly who smiled in response. She, herself, was amazed that even when Sora was in a bad mood, like he was earlier that morning, he managed to instantly be his optimistic, happy self within no time. 'What's for breakfast?' Sora as he half-bounced into his seat at the breakfast table. Yukio smiled at her son endearingly, admiring the sixteen year old's innocence, and pulled out a plate of freshly made pancakes.

'Pancakes; only the best breakfast for the best son!' Yukio teased as she ruffled her son's hair and kissed his cheek, placing the hot plate in front of Sora who couldn't bear to keep his eyes off the pancakes. He winced slightly and rubbed his cheek hastily with the back of his hand, adding a silent, 'Ew, cooties,' with it.

'Aw, Mom!' he whined as he restyled his hair to its natural messiness. Yukio, at the most, had probably just made it slightly tidier than it usually was by messing it up. 'You know, in a few years' time, I won't be here anymore so you can't mess my hair up like you usually do!' he announced defiantly, as though expecting his mother to back off after he made that statement. Sadly for him, that's not the reaction he got.

'Actually, in one year, Sora. Your birthday's coming soon, and then at the end of summer, you'll be going off to college and I'll never see you again!' she replied dramatically, almost on the verge of tears. 'Well… that is, until you pick up the phone.' She added with a slightly cheeky grin as an almost apology for her previous exaggeration. Sora sighed and returned his attention to his breakfast.

'You win,' he admitted sullenly, 'but hey, doesn't college sound cool? Late nights, going out for a drink with the guys, messing around with girls…' he trailed off with a grin, still trying to surprise his mother who shook her head, smiling at Sora's attempt at scaring her or making her worry about her son's future actions.

'Honey, the latest night you ever had was at ten o'clock, and you still woke up at one o'clock in the afternoon; the hardest drink you've ever had was that over-shook root-beer which you vowed never to drink again unless it was still; and girls? The only girl you'd mess around with would be Kairi, and I doubt that anything exciting will sprout from that any time soon, judging by your 'oh so alluring' ways…' she drawled.

Sora pouted, 'So sue me for not being a hormonal twat and just wanting to spend quality time with my girlfriend,' he fumed, 'and a good night's sleep never hurt anyone… and that root beer was out to get me! You should have seen the look it gave me, it was saying 'Sora, I'm going to spray you with a hell of a load of fizz and so you'll wake up with a sugar-induced hangover!'' he exclaimed, waving his arms frantically to prove his point. Yukio rolled her eyes and smiled.

'Uh huh, and Prince Albert really does live in our toilet… ('He does!' Sora yelped in surprise, his eyes dilating in shock) but anyway, your bus is here. So, go, go now before Kairi decides she wants to stay a virgin forever!' she joked, earning a glare from Sora, which she laughed heartedly at, 'Love you, son!' she called out as Sora left through the door and practically leaped into the bus.

* * *

'So, did you study for the History test today?' Kairi asked, forcing Sora out of his thoughts as he blinked in confusion before remembering where he was. He glanced at Kairi, disbelievingly before smiling slightly.

'Would you believe me if I said I did?' he asked with a grin, and Kairi laughed.

'Not even if you paid me.' She replied as she hugged the brunette, still giggling slightly, and kissed him on the cheek. Sora smiled and glanced around. _Where the hell is Riku?_ He wondered to himself as he noticed the older boy was nowhere in sight.

As if on cue, Riku wandered into the classroom, mumbling words of apology to the teacher who nodded in understanding before dismissing him to his seat. 'Hey, how come you're late this time?' Sora teased with a grin. Riku smiled and laughed at the brunette's unsaid joke.

'I had to finish off my portrait because the teacher wanted to see the finished result,' he explained offhandedly, 'she seemed pretty pleased by it. Said she wants me to be in her class again next year.' Sora smiled at him and hugged the silver haired boy in delight of his best friend's success.

'That's my Riku! You show them!' he cheered, grinning broadly. Riku chuckled and ruffled Sora's all ready messed up hair with a smile. 'Oy, my mother all ready did that this morning. I don't need you doing that, too!' he protested with a pout, and then grinned again, not really phased by Riku's gesture.

'I agree,' Kairi spoke up, alerting both boys; causing them to turn to face her, 'well done, Riku. I always knew you could do it. Not long until your work has its own section in the National Art Gallery,' she smiled at him and touched his hand supportively, 'Really, I'm so happy for you, if not a little jealous.' She added with her smile still lingering on her face. It was the same smile she had reserved for Sora.

'Thanks,' Riku replied cautiously, 'Kairi.' He smiled back at her and for a few minutes, a spark had lit between them. Sora, however, who was focusing on his latest classroom-doodle didn't seem to notice. Little did they all know, something major was going to happen from them on.


End file.
